


trope after trope after trope

by PunkArsenic



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkArsenic/pseuds/PunkArsenic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tropes: puppy love, puppy love reunited, childhood friend now trans</p><p>After experiencing extreme dysphoria as a child, Troy Barnes was allowed to transition by his parents, so long as he transfers to a new school, new neighborhood, to avoid harrassment. Sadly, this means leaving his childhood sweetheart and only friend behind. Only now is he connecting the dots that Abed who repeated first grade was the same person as Abed who lives with him in a blanket fort.</p><p>disclaimers: no they do not fall in love, fate has nothing to do with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	trope after trope after trope

**Author's Note:**

> ive finished it now!

"Wait," Troy leant on the door of their apartment as he closed it, "did you say you repeated first grade?"  
   Abed nodded, "Yup,"  
   "No way man," Troy smiled, "Me too! Man we're like brothers!"  
      They sat down after having their Best Bros Handshake, but no sooner had Troy relaxed than he was back up again, "Hold on, which school did you go to?"  
   "George Washington elemtary. Why?"  
   Troy's eyes widened, tilting his head, "No way! My, uh, cousin went there!"  
   "Oh, what was her name?"  
   "Lisa? Lisa Barnes...?"  
   "Oh yeah," Abed smiled and nodded, "Ah Lisa... we were like childhood sweethearts. Although thinking about it now-"  
   "I'm tired," Troy stood up with a jolt, hurrying to bed, "Night!" he shouted back.  
Abed sat where he was, mid sentence, finger raised as it was, mouth in a small 'o' shape, before he snapped out of the pose and made buttered noodles.

      Abed entered the blanked fort and whispered, "Troy? Are you awake?" Silence, "Are you mad because you think I dated your cousin? Freaked out? I'd be freaked out." There was a long sigh from Troy's bunk, but he didn't say anything. Abed shrugged and climbed into bed, "Goodnight, Troy."

      Next morning, Abed cornered Troy after brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Troy yelled in uncomfortable surprise and Abed furrowed his brow, tilting his head, "What's wrong?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Anyway, I've been thinking about your cousin, and this is actually a classic TV trope; the childhood sweethearts reunited. Like Pushing Daisies, the Lion King and Sweet Home Alabama. As it was it was Puppy Love, but Puppy Love Reunited occurs less in real life. The only problem is-"  
   "Look, Abed!" Troy snapped, "You're not dating my sister! You're not gonna meet my sister! You don't know her, OK?!"  
   Abed stared at him, "... she's your cousin,"  
   Troy yelled and shoved Abed aside, storming into the blanketfort.

      Annie left her room, stirred by the noise, "What's up with Troy?" she scoffed uncomfortably as she approached Abed,  
   "When we were little kids me and his cousin Lisa sorta kinda dated and he only just found out and I only just found out Lisa was his cousin and now he's stressed out and I think it's because he thinks I want to date her. Also he called her his sister. Maybe they're close,"  
   "Oooh! You two could end up... uh... cousins...? in law..."  
Abed shook his head, "No, I'm not interested in Lisa. Never was, we just bonded closely over the fact that neither of us fit in."  
   "Then why don't you tell him that?"  
   "I've tried, but whenever I mention it he cuts me off and storms away. I don't know why it would get to him so much. If he wanted to date Aba I'd be ok with it,"  
   "Well, Abed, you are both very different people..."  
   "Not really, we get along really well, I think we get eachother. Not exactly, but pretty well."

      At study group, Troy wouldn't look at Abed, he was slouched, with his head in his hand and a face like thunder.  
   "Troy I don't want to date your cousin," Abed told him, staring at him expectantly.  
   Troy turned to look at him, "Wait what?"  
   "I tried to tell you, I don't want to date your sister and I don't think I actually loved her. We were just both different, the same kind of different."  
   Troy laughed, shaking his head, "Nah she isn't the same kinda different as you,"  
   "No I'm pretty sure she was; we got along really well."  
   "You can get along with people who are different man. Look at you and me,"  
   "I figured we were the same kind of different to different degrees,"  
   "Ok ok whatever," he brushed the conversation thread aside, "So... you don't wanna date my cousin?"  
   "Nuh uh,"  
   "And you never actually liked my cousin?"  
   "Nope,"  
   "Did she have bad breath?"  
   "I don't think so, not really."  
   "Ok cool-"  
   "But why did you call her your sister?"  
   "We're uh... we're... sisters AND cousins!"  
   "So one of your parents had a child with the other parent's sibling, or incest?"  
   "The first one, definitely the first one."  
   "Oh ok."  
  There was an awkward pause,  
   "When I said sisters I meant brother and sister I got confused. It's early. I skipped breakfast,"  
   "Okie doke." ... "That was our first awkward pause. Wow."  
   "Yeah..." Troy sighed, "Wow..."

 

Life continued as normal, Abed could tell Troy was somehow on edge, but finals were coming up, so maybe that was it. He offered to help him more than usual.  
   One evening, once Annie had gone to bed and the credits were rolling on their nightly movie, Troy turned to Abed, "Hey, uh, cause of um... stuff, right, I was wondering uh... what's your uh... yknow... sexuality and gender and stuff?"  
    "Me? Huh... I guess I never really thought about it. I guess I'm straight, and then gender is... Is it normal to not feel exactly like a boy or a girl? Or does that make me weirder?"  
   "What? No! Whoa... That's actually really common dude!"  
   "Oh wow. What about you?"  
   "What my gender and sexuality and stuff?" Abed nodded, "Well uh... I think I'm kinda bisexual with a  _strong_ preference for girls. And, like, genderless, kinda?"  
   "Oh. I thought you were a guy because you're so macho. This is cool."  
   "Ok so uh... ripping this off like a bandaid: I lied about the Lisa thing."  
  "Oh," Abed frowned, confused, "Which bit?"  
  "Lisa's my birth name. I was 'born a girl'"  
  Abed stared at him, "Wow. You don't look it."  
  "Hormones!" He smiled awkwardly, "Hormones... like, that's why I left and stuff."  
  "Cool cool cool." he turned back to the TV.  
  "You're not freaked out or anything?"  
  "Nope. That's a whole three movie tropes down. Well, 2.5 technically."  
  "What?"  
  "Well, while we fit the Puppy Love Reunited Trope technically, we're not  _in love_ so it's only technically. Or is there another confession you have tonight because I wouldn't mind either way."  
 _"No!_ no. No it's cool. We're cool."  
  "Cool. Cool cool cool."

 

And then they just carried on as normal and realized eventually that they were queerplatonic life partners, because anticlimax is my middle name.


End file.
